


Morning Routine

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Meredith is not a morning person
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Morning Routine

“Meredith,” Addison called out, hitting her girlfriend in the arm with a pillow.

“Ow,” the blonde groaned.

“It’s time to get up Mer,” Addison said as she continued poking Meredith’s arm.

“Stop,” Meredith groaned as she rolled over. They did this every morning, Addison was what Meredith described as “disgustingly happy” in the morning, while Meredith just wanted more sleep.

“I will drag you out of bed again,” Addison added as her grumpy girlfriend clung to her pillow. “I’m serious Meredith, it’s already 8:40 we have to be at the hospital by 9:30.”

“Go without me,” Meredith groaned.


End file.
